I like it better my way
by sur2sur
Summary: Song Rocket ( for his own enjoyment) and other guardians of the Galaxy change songs much to Peter Quill's annoyance (even thou he does it too)
1. Chapter 1

But I like it my way better

sur1sur Summary: A bunch of short song title or lyrics  
Where Rocket Raccoon changes words purposely  
for his enjoyment and Peter's annoyance Notes: I don't own any of the music or the character  
Just decided to have some fun with a few songs

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 1: more songs Chapter Text

Peter could not believe he was hearing Rocket singing and not the right words.  
Peter said, "That is not the way the songs go.  
Rocket replied, " I know but I like my way better." before continuing singing different songs.

"My mama has a squeeze box and I play it all night long. Going in and out, in and out while she screams my name all night long."  
"Had no money for whiskey, So I fought the law and I won."  
"Going to hire a wino to decorate our space ship with drinking stations everywhere."  
"I shot the sheriff and than made love to the deputy."  
"I love to listen to my baby' s blue jeans talk and they tell the best stories ever."  
"You don't tug on superman's cape, don't pull the mask off the lone ranger and you don't mess around with Rocket."


	2. Chapter 2

more songs Rocket has changed to his liking

Chapter Text

Peter knew the song and it was coming from Rocket room and than he realized Rocket was changing words in the songs again.

Rocket knew Peter was outside his door before he began to change the songs.  
War umpf what is it good for Making units, shooting people and blowing their stuff up  
I need a hero . I need the Starlord, Dumber than a box of bricks and willing his life to save mine.  
Peter said he was a flop with female been that way since the day he was born. the voodoo lady looked him in the eye and told him try the other sexes

Strut, Pout , Put it Out is all Quill wants from woman

And one song he never sang when Gamora was around  
Green skin lady move a little closer and let me feel your loving arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Rocket adds a few more songs to annoy Peter  
Gamora also adds a couple

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

Peter was annoyed Rocket had added more songs to his list  
What was really annoying was Peter thought a few were cute.  
He also remember the last one, Rocket handed him a weapons magazine and the song he was singing

My blood runs cold, there is my little angel in the centerfold, and she is complete. Her glistening metal makes my heart feel alive. Oh wow I remembering feeling her in my hands and the way she made me feel.

or the one he literally ripped off.

There will be dancing, dancing in the street. When Rocket comes to your town. I expect every boy and girl to be dancing in the street, and I expect you to be there, when rocket comes to your town.

Rocket had even gotten gamora to go along with songs

Lets get physical, physical. Let me see your fighting stance, I want physical, physical. Show me what you got, rocket.  
AND  
I want a warrior, One who is not afraid of the dark, one who will battle beside me through the trenches

Before I put you in your place, hit me with you best shot, Fire away  
that is what I need from you

Notes: IF you think of a song that might work here


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: ALL on same cd

Notes: All songs were on one cd  
Don't know if he is the original singer of all songs  
Hope you like them

Chapter Text

The first Rocket tells Groot was what he woud have sang to him while he was recuperating

Hello. my friend. hello. Just cam to see you again.  
I think of you every night because I can not sleep  
I can not wait to hea 'I am Groot' from you my friend

What a beautiful noise coming out of my gun and it is the sound that I love  
The click of the next shell going into the chamber feels with me joy

Free, we have been travelling free. in our home on the Milano  
Free we wanted to be free, travelling in the Milano  
Everywhere around the galaxy, People in need are coming to the Milano

Units talks, but it cant sing or dance and it cant walk  
But Groot, my very best friend, I want you around  
We have the greatest time blowing things up

The final song he sings when Yondu and Peter are talking on the phone  
IT was the third of June, a hot summer night when a young peter quill became a man  
by a man three times his age, who was known as Yondu  
On the fourth of June, Peter Quill went to see the nurse for the rash that had suddenly appeared.


	5. Chapter 5

rocket adds more song to the list

Sorry for the shorter list

Chapter Text

We are the guardians, Yes we are the guardians of the galaxy  
Don't make me come over there and shoot you. I am only a couple of feet away

IT is a beautiful day for blowing stuff up  
IT is Peter Quill tavelling salvation show, bring your old ladies, bring your babies, and lot of units  
Hot Time Rocket is in the city looking cool and shooting the place up


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of additional songs  
But Rocekt has gotten others in the guardians to sing his new songs

Chapter Text

Quill don't be a hero come back to the Milano

You rattle my nerve, you rattle my brain, Rocket blowing things up again

Every night I hope and pray that my dream lover Gamora will be mine

Who put the bomb in the dip that try to bomb my ship

In the Milano, the mighty Milano, the Rocket tries to sleep tonight

Come back when you grow up , Quill. Your still living in a make believe world.

Children Behave, That what they say whenever we have to save the galaxy

Oh Rocket, Your so fine, Oh rocket


	7. Chapter 7

Rocket loves it when he hears Peter coming toward him  
SO he keeps adding songs to his collection of missed up songs Chapter Text

Its the little old man from terra  
go grumpy, go grumpy, go grumpy go  
Don't try to lose him, he will find you wherever you go  
go grumpy, go grumpy go


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: some songs rocket adjust for his BF Groot

Summary: Classic songs Rocket sing to Groot  
When he think that Groot is asleep

Chapter Text

I know it is kind of late, I hope I don't wake you because what I have to say cant wait. I hope you understand. That I have to say that I love you Groot in a song. Because my head will never let my heart tell you that You are the best friend in the world

If I could save all the time in the universe. The first thing I would do is save them, So we can spend eternity together. Like the way it should be my very best friend Groot.

you sheltered me from harm and kept me warm. You gave me a meaning for my life and set me free. The finest years that I ever knew has been the time I have been with you. I would give everything that I own for us to be forever together. The way it was meant to be. Even though you never say very much No one ever knows how much you mean to me.

WE never talk about it but I hear the blame is mine. But I am here to tell you I am sorry. There is a look in your eyes that makes me know I will miss you. So I must remember that we will always be the very best of friends. You could always come over to my way of thinking and we would never have these stupid disagreements but I know you were right but to stubborn to admit it


	9. Chapter 9

I reused one song but changed the words again

Chapter Text

Peter liked the way Rocket had change one song and was singing it as he entered the community area of the ship  
"Night falls on the city Gamora feels the beat, Slick and sexy angel of the stars. Gamora makes her jeans talk. SHe is the Queen of my heart-"

"How does Gamora makes her jeans talk," interrupted Drax. "Is she a ventriloquist?"

Peter shook his head before answering, "No, she is not a ventriloquist."

Drax leaned backed before saying, "So she has a flatulence problem."

Peter shook his head before replying, "NO. It means the way she moves her body." Before putting one hand on each hip and begin to walk

Drax asked, "How is that talking?"

Peter continue to walk like Gamora and said, "She is talking with her hip gyrations" and continue his stroll.

Gamora yelled, "PETER, I do not walk like that." before hitting him in the stomach.

Peter sat on the floor and rubbed his stomach before saying, "This is Rocket fault."

Everyone heard snickering coming from behind Gamora and turned to see Rocket and Groot laughing. "Next time, don't insult what I do to the music."


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Hope you like it

Chapter Text

You know there is a guy who is tough and sweet  
He so fine, He can't be beat  
Got everything you could desire  
You want Rocket, You want Rocket

in your arms tonight

Actions


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: hope you like it

Chapter Text

Here's a little Ditty about Quill and Gamora  
Two Space Adventure, doing the best that they can  
to save the galaxy from the evil that lives.  
Oh yeah, life goes on thanks to Quill and Gamora

Actions


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Groot does one for Rocket

Summary: The one Groot does for Rocket

Chapter Text

He only come out at night. Lean and hungry fighter, Nothing he has not seen before. He is sitting here but his eyes on the door. He is a bounty hunter.  
He is wild, Money is all that matter, he is not in it for free. Here he come, The bounty Hunter. Watch out he always gets his man.  
I would not try it, IF I were you he Is the Maniac Bounty Hunter and he is very deadly and could shoot your world apart.  
I know what he can do, The beauty Is there but there is a beast within. Watch out, he is the maniac bounty hunter. Better known as Rocket.

Actions


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Another song groot sing to Rocket

Summary: When Rocket is hurt  
Groot sings this song to comfort Rocket

Chapter Text

Whenever your feeling a little bit lonely just Turn Around, Bright eyes  
Whenever your worry and afraid all you need is just Turn Around Bright eyes  
Whenever you feel your world is falling apart all you need do is just Turn Around Bright Eyes  
Whenever the world makes you feel like your a monster just Turn Around Bright eyes  
You know you have a friend whenever you need one all you have to do is Turn Around Bright Eyes  
Together, Bright Eyes there is nothing we can not do.  
For you know Bright eyes, you are my light, my very best friend

Actions


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Oh yes another one

Summary: Listen to radio and hear this classic

Notes: These songs are from Jim Croce

Chapter Text

Rocket smiles and begins to sing as Peter gets ready to spar with Groot

Xandar got your hustlers  
Nowhere got the Ravagers  
THe Milano got Groot  
He Big and Tough and he stronger than Thanos  
You know when the heroes get together they call him Boss  
Females can get enough of him  
So when he comes around you better show him the respect he deserve  
Or he will be planting you boy and you will never be seen again

Well in this galaxy, in the baddest part of the universe  
You have the toughest dude waiting for you  
All the female swoon when he comes by  
But all the males need to call him sir  
The have been put in place by Bad Bad Rocket Raccoon  
Badder than Thanos Meaner than Galactus

Actions


	15. Chapter 15

But I like it my way better

sur1sur

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 15: groot does another song for Rocket

Summary: When Groot sings 'I am groot'  
Rocket yells for him to shut up  
below is the reason why

Chapter Text

He looks like a devil  
He walks likes a devil  
Talks like a devil  
But I got wise he an angel in disquise

Notes: Hope you enoy these  
Done with this for now


End file.
